Carbuncle
Summary Carbuncle was originally Satan's pet, but when a young mage named Arle Nadja defeated Satan in Madou Monogatari 2, Carbuncle had been her travelling partner ever since. Despite this, Carbuncle is deceptively skilled at Puyo Puyo, having served as a hidden "final boss" in Puyo Puyo Sun and Puyo Puyo Fever. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically. At least 5-C, possibly High 5-A with magic. Name: Carbuncle Origin: Puyo Puyo (also known as Madou Monogatari) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rabbit-like creature with a gem called the "Rublecrack." Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Magic (Is able to make use of Arle's spells such as Diacute, Brain Dumbed, Jugem, and Bayoen), Summoning (Can summon jelly-like creatures called "Puyo" and use Nuisance Puyo against opponents), Magic Reflection (Via offsets), Statistics Amplification (Like other characters, his moves get stronger with each Puyo combo. Carbuncle can also do this with Diacute), Fire Manipulation (Learned from Arle), Ice Manipulation (Learned Ice Storm from Arle), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the enemy's power via Brain Dumbed), Mind Manipulation (Via Brain Dumbed/Mind Blast), possibly Telepathy (Brain Dumbed is reportedly a telepathic spell), Transmutation (Turned the moon into a sun), Energy Projection (Fired off an energy blast in Puyo Puyo Fever; also done with Jugem), Holy Manipulation (via Heaven Ray), Empathic Manipulation (Bayoen can impress foes), Paralysis Inducement (via Bayoen), Chromatic Manipulation (Can change the color of Puyo just by walking through them; his Super Attack in Puyo Puyo ~n is similar to Harpy's "Kawaru wa yo"), Elasticity (Can stretch himself to eat stuff such as Schezo's sword, Schezo himself, and even an entire shack.), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Had endured Schezo's sword being inside him with no side effects) Attack Potency: Unknown physically. At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level with magic (Turned the moon into a sun; note that suns are stars. Casually knocked Satan out with its laser) Speed: Unknown with Relativistic+ to FTL attack/magic speed (Carbuncle's magic laser hit the moon in .24 seconds at the fastest and 1.44 seconds at the slowest) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown physically; At least Moon Class, possibly Dwarf Star Class with magic. Durability: At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level (Has gone toe to toe with Arle, Schezo, and Raffine) Stamina: High (When Satan enlarged the sun with his magic, Arle and Carbuncle made their way to his castle through intense heat) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: The jewel on his forehead. Intelligence: An expert in magic despite his very limited speech. Weaknesses: Noticeably addicted to curry; goofs around even in battle Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire:' Carbuncle casts a simple fireball. *'Ice Storm:' Carbuncle would cast a blizzard. *'Diacute:' A spell of unknown nature often used as a signature spell by Arle and Carbuncle. *'Brain Dumbed/Mind Blast:' An awkwardly-named spell reportedly used as a telepathic spell. *'Jugem/Judgement:' A spell of unknown nature often used as a signature spell by Arle and Carbuncle. *'Heaven Ray:' Used in Puyo Puyo Fever. This move is a holy move much like Arle's Heaven Ray. *'Bayoen:' A spell of unknown nature often used as a signature spell by Arle and Carbuncle and is their most powerful spell. It is visualized with flowers or a glowing light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sega Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pets Category:Sidekicks Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Mascots Category:Elasticity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Light Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users